1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of bis-phenol type/formaldehyde condensation products and especially a 4,4'-thio-bis-(dialkylphenol)/formaldehyde condensation products having a molecular weight of between 1,000 and 4,000 and the use of the condensation product as an antioxidant in olefin polymeric or copolymeric compositions. This invention is particularly directed to the condensation products themselves.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that phenol and its partially substituted derivatives react with carbonyl compounds to form higher molecular weight condensation products having non-uniform structure. However, under specific reaction conditions or with particular carbonyl compounds, there are also obtained low molecular weight condensation products. It has become desirable to provide higher molecular weight products obtained by the condensation of formaldehyde or a source of formaldehyde and a substituted phenolic compound. More especially it has become desirable to provide such a condensation product which is compatible with olefin polymeric or copolymeric compositions to impart to such compositions antioxidant properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of alkyl-substituted bis-phenolic/formaldehyde condensates having higher molecular weights, say, in the region of 1,000 to 4,000 which are compatible with olefinic polymers or copolymers so as to function in such compositions as antioxidants, albeit present in small quantities.